


The Cost of Betrayal

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Eternal Alliance, F/M, Post-KotET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Darth Vowrawn seeks the audience of Eternal Emperor Kieran Zythor, hoping for an alliance. He gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/698910
Kudos: 6





	The Cost of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlyshawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlyshawk/gifts).

He tapped his fingernails on the armrest of the throne. The sound echoed in the enormous chamber. He was annoyed by the man kneeling at his feet. Vowrawn had vowed his allegiance to the Eternal Alliance and to Kieran Zythor, the self-proclaimed Emperor of the Alliance. Of course, the Sith had vowed allegiance to Arcann before that. Vowrawn had once been an ally, one that had proved useful over the years, but the Darth’s power was waning, his influence nowhere near as far reaching it had been.

“You have my promise of loyalty, Emperor Zythor.” Vowrawn’s tendrils twitched in agitation. He clearly wasn’t happy about his situation. “I understand the mistakes of my past dealings. The like will never happen again.”

Kieran pursed his lips, but didn’t respond. It had been years since the former Wrath had exacted vengeance on those that offended him. He’d taken what those in the Republic called ‘the high road’ but seeing Vowrawn grovel at his feet wasn’t as satisfying as he’d hoped. Not only that, but Vowrawn changed his loyalty like one would change their robes. Kieran figured within a week that he would be bowing at Acina’s feet, looking for forgiveness for his allegiance to the Alliance.

Finally, Kieran stretched his cramped fingers and stood, the sudden movement causing Vowrawn to flinch as if struck.  _ Good _ . At least the fool was smart enough to sense the threat he posed. With a flick of his hand, his own Wrath disappeared into the dark corridor outside of the throne room.

It only took a few moments before the red-skinned Twi’lek returned. She wasn’t no longer alone, however.

Heels against the stone floors was the only sound in the room. Vowrawn’s eyes widened at the new occupant, both in fear and awe. Kieran didn’t have to look to know how beautiful his wife was, but his eyes immediately searched her out. He always enjoyed it when she entered a room.

The gown she wore made her look every bit the queen that Kieran believed her to be. The champagne colored tulle tumbled to the floor, golden beading breaking up the ruffles of fabric. The beading took the shape of outstretched wings as it covered her chest and down her arms, ending where the sleeves puffed at the wrists. Her blonde hair was pulled out of her face and into an elaborate braid. It hung down her back, swaying slightly as she approached where Kieran stood towering over Vowrawn. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of her old mentor, blue eyes framed in the darkest makeup.

Jaina Highwind-Zythor was pure power, pure passion. Any emotion that ran through her body was explosive. It could set a man afire if he stood too close. Even from across the room, Kieran could feel her power like electricity in his veins. For Kieran, it was pain and it was pleasure. There was nothing in the galaxy quite like it.

She stepped onto the dais beside him, her hand sliding easily into the one he offered. Her blue eyes raked over Kieran’s body, a small smile of appreciation gracing her lips before she turned her attention to the Sith at their feet. Vowrawn refused to meet her gaze, his eyes fixed on the hem of her gown. 

The smile disappeared from her lips immediately. With narrowed eyes, Jaina finally spoke. “Darth Vowrawn. What brings you crawling back to my husband?”

Vowrawn cleared his throat nervously. He had shared an amicable relationship with Jaina for years, many of those years before Kieran had met either of them. The Dark Council member had since fallen out of favor with them.

Jaina took his submission to Arcann personally.

Kieran had disappeared, presumably killed by Arcann when he had really been kidnapped, encased in carbonite and hidden from both the Republic and the Empire. Jaina had searched to the ends of the galaxy for him and had come up empty. When Kieran had reappeared after nearly five years and Jaina had learned the truth about where he’d been, she never forgave Vowrawn for not fighting against Arcann like she and many of the other Dark Council members had wanted. Darth Marr’s death and Kieran’s disappearance had needed to be avenged. 

And Vowrawn had done nothing.

Now here the three of them were, their fortunes completely changed. Kieran served as Emperor of one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy. He’d taken Arcann’s kingdom from him, built an Alliance of people from both the Republic and the Empire, and the people revered him. Jaina was not only his Empress, but she was vying for power within the Empire, willing to take Acina’s throne from her at the first chance.

Vowrawn was still a Dark Council member, but his power base was waning. Many of his followers had been killed when Arcann had first attacked the Empire. Many others had fled when the Empire bowed before the Eternal Emperor. Vowrawn had been the one to physically kneel.

Vowrawn risked glancing up at Jaina, his eyes pleading with her despite the practiced blank expression on his face. “My lady-”

“You will address me properly, Vowrawn.” Jaina snapped, power crackling around her. Her eyes had begun to take on a glow, purple mixing with the blue of her irises. Kieran could have sworn that the very air had even darkened around her.

“Of course, your Imperial Highness.” Vowrawn’s gaze dropped to the floor. “I meant no disrespect. I only wish to extend my hand in friendship. I hope that we may work together in the future. To help build our Empires into a mutually beneficial alliance.”

Jaina stared at him, a dangerous look crossing her face. “Mutually beneficial?” The air crackled around her, sparks flashing briefly as oxygen combusted from the force of her power. Kieran took a step back, afraid that the air might catch fire if her anger grew. “Vowrawn, there will be no alliance. Not with you. You can go back to Acina and let her know that if she wishes to align herself with the Outlander, she comes herself. Otherwise, the answer will stay no.”

“Jaina, if you would only-”

Lightning arched from Jaina’s hand and hit Vowrawn in the chest, sending the Sith sprawling to the ground. The responding groan was enough to confirm that he was still breathing. Kieran sank into the seat of the throne, waving towards Vowrawn’s prone figure as he did so. His Wrath directed a few of the guards in the room to carry the Sith out. No one spoke during the entire process.

Once the room was cleared, Kieran glanced to where his wife was still standing, her hands clenched in the skirts of her dress. He’d only seen her lose control of her emotions a few times. He knew this confrontation was overdue, but he was surprised by the ferocity with which she handled the situation. 

“My love…” He whispered, hoping to ease her warring emotions and bring her back to reality. It took a moment for her to glance his way, confusion replacing the anger. “He’s gone now.”

Jaina sighed wearily, rubbing the spot between her eyes as if she had a headache. “I’m sorry. It’s been seven years since the day you disappeared and I’m  _ still _ upset about Vowrawn’s reaction.”

Kieran gripped Jaina by the waist, pulling her into his lap easily. She smiled down at him, but it didn’t fill her face. “I’m here, kitten. I’m not going anywhere. Never again.”

Jaina draped her arms over his shoulders, her hands playing with the long blond hair at the back of his neck. He had to suppress a shiver at her touch. “Convince me.”

Kieran smirked, the challenge accepted. Their lips met in a feverish moment, the world around them melting away as they sat locked in the other’s embrace.


End file.
